


Небывалое удовольствие.

by Nemhain



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: First Time, Graphic Description, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логическое продолжение моего же текста "Общий язык". Что случилось, когда Ник дотащил Тома до спальни!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небывалое удовольствие.

Ник протащил Тома по всему коридору и вверх по лестнице, толкнул первую дверь на втором этаже и с силой дернул шедшего за ним на полусогнутых мужчину за волосы, заставляя пройти вперед, толкая его на кровать. Том тихо ругнулся, падая на покрывало и опираясь о локти и колени. В таком состоянии он и замер, ожидая, но не оглядываясь, будто бы переживал, что Ник передумает.  
Только сейчас в голове Алдиса мелькнула до неприличия нормальная мысль, что это же его супружеское, чтоб его, ложе, но он тряхнул головой: какая разница. Он не мог вспомнить, когда, последний раз, они c Микки трахались, а уж тем более здесь. То она в отъезде, то он, то у нее болит голова, то он слишком устал. Ник не глядя ткнул в выключатель на стене, зажигая лишь один торшер в дальнем углу комнаты. Микки любила кувыркаться при свете, а он – ненавидел, потому они сошлись на таком «ночнике». Можно сказать, Ник даже распробовал прелести секса не «вслепую». Сейчас же он очень даже хотел видеть происходящее в красках и деталях. Том все еще молчал.  
Ник посмотрел на напряженную, едва ли не дрожащую спину Тома, и сам начал чуть ли не трястись от желания. Он подошел к своему нежданному любовнику и положил ладони на его все так же обнаженные ягодицы – тот не успел натянуть белье и джинсы выше, пока тащился за ним, или не посчитал нужным это сделать. Ник сжал упругую плоть, сминая сильными пальцами, разводя ягодицы в стороны, а затем надавил большим пальцем на дырку. Мышцы сжались, не давая ему протолкнуть ни сантиметра внутрь. Том замер, глухо выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться, а потом подал бедрами назад, да так решительно, что уперся ими в пах Ника, заставляя того застонать – этот паршивец заводил его в секунду и не на шутку: вроде он только минуту назад спустил, но уже был готов ко второму раунду. Ободренный реакцией, Том сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, крутанул задом, провоцируя. Кровь с бешенной скоростью устремилась к паху, в ушах застучало. Это будет та еще забава – Том, похоже, действительно не соврал: его никто никогда не объезжал, - но Ник был совершенно не уверен, что ему хватит терпения подготовить эту тугую дырку. Впрочем, отступать ни один из них не собирался явно не собирался.  
\- Я что, разрешал двигаться? – тихо ухмыльнулся Ник, отстранившись и спуская белье и джинсы любовника до колен, а потом отвесил тому тяжелый шлепок по правой ягодице.  
Том застонал, пытаясь сделать это хотя бы тихо, но совершенно не преуспевая. Ник повторил, с удовольствием наблюдая, как расцветает на бледной коже след удара, алый и жаркий. Он тяжело огладил мускулистый зад Тома и скользнул рукой меж его ног, накрывая ладонью обжигающе горячий и уже твердый слен. Вот ведь сучка… Ник сжал пульсирующий орган чуть сильнее, потом ослабил хватку, сжал снова. Том упал лбом в локти и коротко резко выдохнул, стараясь не двигаться, но все равно толкнулся бедрами в руку Ника. Тот ухмыльнулся: похоже, его любовник был не против игры, но ни хрена не умел слушаться и сдерживаться. Пока Ник раздумывал, хватит ли ему терпения воспитать этого засранца, тот елозил членом по его ладони… Ник убрал руку и попытался успокоиться. Очень хотелось отыметь эту напрашивающуюся дрянь пальцами на сухую. О, это был бы хороший урок! Но завтра всем нужно быть в состоянии не только ходить, но и бегать, прыгать, отжимать.  
\- Раздевайся, - скомандовал он, отступая.  
Том перечить не собирался, схватился за шмотки, болтавшиеся у колен, и потянул вниз. То ли он вообще уже одурел от происходящего, то ли опасался повернуться и встретиться взглядом с Ником, но попытался сделать это не поднимаясь с четверенек, пуще выпячивая зад. Ник чуть не взвыл, отступая: смотреть на это спокойно сил не было. Он сделал еще шаг назад и направился в ванную, надеясь, что Тому повезет и его дырку сегодня, все-таки, сперва смажут…

Зачем это вообще нужно Тому? Да господь! Если б кто сказал Нику, что Латимер – бисексуал, он бы тому пальцем у виска покрутил еще сегодня утром. А о том, что тот станет изменять жене, - и вовсе… Впрочем, похоже, Том не считал происходящее изменой. А чем тогда? Что, вашу мать, вообще происходит? Вопросов было много, но Ник предпочитал обдумывать что бы то ни было на светлую голову, то есть точно не сейчас.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Том сидел в центре кровати, на пятках, голый как в день рождения, и со слегка подрагивающим полу-напряженным членом, ожидая дальнейшего приказа. Ник поймал себя на неожиданном желании отсосать ему, вылизать весь его немаленький ствол и небритые яйца, заставить его стонать и просить больше. Нет уж, так Томми не повезет. Может быть, в следующий раз. Ник знал довольно способов заставить умолять помимо этого. Он кинул на кровать тюбик любриканта и пару презервативов, взялся за пояс джинс и стянул их вместе с бельем, отбрасывая в сторону. Туда же отправилась и рубашка. Том смотрел внимательно, так, словно не видел его каждый день голым в душе спортзала. В его темном взгляде был голод. Он нетерпеливо подал бедрами. Ник резко схватил его за подбородок, грубо и глубоко поцеловал, заваливаясь на него, заставляя улечься на спину. Каким-то чудом Том смог освободить свои длинные ноги из-под двойного веса их тел и оплести ими Ника, вжимая его пахом к его паху. Том двинул бедрами, потираясь членом о член Ника. Стало охренительно горячо. Ник застонал в поцелуй, бесконтрольно подал пахом в ответ, но тут же одернул себя, вырываясь из поцелуя, сбито дыша, пытаясь отстраниться:  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что это прокатит еще раз? – рассмеялся он. Голос у него был низкий и хриплый, Том, пытавшийся сфокусировать на нем свое внимание, аж вздрогнул, подмахнул снова. – Ни хрена! – Ник сильно, наверняка до боли, надавил предплечьем на его грудь, заставляя лежать смирно и слушать. - Я хочу, - доверительно продолжил он, - вставить свой член в твою узкую дырку и трахать тебя до тех пор, пока сил хватит. А ты можешь, например, требовать, чтобы я прекратил и отпустил тебя, но мне будет все равно, - взгляд Тома сфокусировался на подбородке Ника, а потом он облизнул губы и Алдис чуть не плюнул на все снова: так неприлично и шлюховато выглядел этот жест.  
\- Давай, - мягко согласился Том. – Давай! – повторил он громче, вновь подавая бедрами.  
Ник тихо ругнулся, отстраняясь и хватая с кровати тюбик смазки. Естественно, пальцы не слушались. Крышка сдалась не сразу. Ник успел матернуться пару раз, наблюдая, как Том под ним весь искрутился, пытаясь привлечь все его внимание. В конце концов, Ник выдавил на пальцы гель. Получилось слишком много, но это все была сущая фигня.  
\- Согни ноги в коленях и не ерзай, - буквально рыкнул он на Тома.  
Тот выполнил приказ и замер, с тяжелым ожиданием глядя на Ника. Алдис тяжело сглотнул. Он не мог понять, почему его заводит все происходящее, но ему стоило немалых усилий смирить себя, не зажать Тома так, чтобы невозможно было сопротивляться, и не начать растягивать его сразу всей рукой. Ник провел меж ягодиц Тома прохладными от смазки, скользкими пальцами, надавил на его дырку, пытаясь протолкнуть внутрь Тома пока что один палец. Тот снова зажался и рефлекторно оттолнулся пятками от кровати, отъезжая от Ника. Алдис буквально застонал в голос от этой возни, схватил одну ногу Тома под колено и навалился на него, прижимая колено к его волосатой груди, впечатывая в кровать, чтобы и не думал никуда двинуться, и открывая себе доступ к столь желанной, но пока еще столь же далекой, как и час назад заднице. На его счастье у Латимера, похоже, растяжка была что надо. Он только ойкнул от неожиданности и в его взгляде помимо ошалелого желания появилась настороженность.  
\- Я сказал – замри! – прорычал Ник Тому на ухо, стараясь не прижиматься к нему пахом, а то бы терпение у него сдало.  
\- Ага, - кивнул тот.  
Он был зажат и напряжен… Ник наклонился еще ниже, принялся целовать мягкие губы, настойчиво прося пустить его глубже. Тот начал отвечать, сперва нерешительно, а потом практически отчаянно. Усы и борода у Тома отчего были мягкие. Он становился горячее с каждой секундой, а когда Ник отстранился, то увидел, как тот раскраснелся. Это было заметно даже в приглушенном свете и через бородищу Тома. Дышал тот глубоко. Ник кружил пальцами вокруг мышц ануса, а потом надавил снова. На этот раз ему удалось протолкнуть палец, пусть и неглубоко. Том медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Ник некстати заметил, как затрепетали его длинные взмокшие ресницы…  
Ник продолжил вводить палец до тех пор, пока Том не дернулся, а потом немного сдал назад. Пусть его любовник стоически пытался не выказать ничего на своем лице, это ему ни черта не удавалось: беспокойство сменялось желанием и обратно беспокойством и наслаждением, крылья его носа трепетали и, черт возьми, Ник чувствовал себя примерно как жених в первую брачную ночь с девственной невестой. Ему было бы смешно, если б в яйцах не тянуло так, точно сейчас разорвет. Он наклонился и коротко поцеловал Тома снова, прежде чем шепнуть:  
\- Расслабься, - он вновь начал вводить палец и осторожно массировать его изнутри. – Пусти меня…  
Том задышал чаще, тело его подалось и вскоре Ник решился добавить второй палец. Том напряженно замер, задержал дыхание.  
\- Как ты? – задал, пожалуй, самый идиотический вопрос в подобной ситуации Ник.  
\- Как я… - ухмыльнулся Том. – Я свернут в какой-то извращенский захват и у меня в заднице два твоих пальца. Я весь в ожидании какого-то небывалого удовольствия, о котором твердят все, кто пробовал… - Ник ввел пальцы так глубоко, как позволяло тело Тома и провернул их.  
Том застонал гортанно… Похоже, нужная точка нашлась.  
\- В общем, ты в порядке, - оскалился Ник, повторяя маневр. Пальцы стали скользить легче. Ник стал мять Тома ощутимей, ритмичнее. Внутри тот был горячим и, касалось, тек, будто сучка – у Ника вся рука была мокрая. Наверное, это все-таки были излишки любликанта. Ник опустил взгляд вдоль тела Тома и аж залюбовался огроменным стояком любовника, напряженным, потемневшим, с толстой бьющейся жилой вдоль ствола, с поблескивающей в неверных отблесках головкой, сочившейся влагой… Казалось, пройдись вдоль этой нежной плоти пару раз рукой и Том спустит, с длинным, протяжным, ноющим стоном, будто бы девица… Ник не сразу осознал, что этот звук он слышит уже вовсе не в своем воображении – Том и в самом деле буквально изнывал в голос. Он все-таки умудрился начать подавать, пытался насаживаться на пальцы Ника сам, набирая какой-то ритм. Ник мстительно и резко добавил к двум пальцам третий, вталкивая его решительно и, совершенно не давая Тому времени освоиться хотя бы с этим ощущением, постарался развести три пальца в заднице мужчины в стороны. Тот застонал обиженно, замер, попытался отстраниться, но Ник резко достал пальцы полностью и всадил снова.  
\- Я сказал – не двигайся! – зло ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Да твою ж мать! – ругнулся Том. – Я сейчас с ума сойду! Вставь мне уже!  
\- Уверен? – Ник снова достал все пальцы и ворвался ими во все еще узкую задницу.  
\- Ни хрена я не уверен! – Том схватил его своей лапищей за шею, притягивая к себе и жестко и глубоко целуя. Ник от неожиданности ослабил хватку, Том вывернулся, но далеко не делся, двинул бедрами вверх, впечатываясь своим пахом в пах Ника, хватая свободной рукой его за задницу. Теперь пришло время Алдиса искать точку опоры в этом безумном потоке чувственного наслаждения. Какой-то лихой удачей он вырвался из поцелуя и даже смог нащупать валявшийся на кровати квадратик презерватива. Он раскатал резинку по своему каменному стояку и, схватив тюбик, из которого уж натекло довольно геля на покрывало на кровати, выдавил себе на ладонь, быстро смазал себя.  
\- Сам просил!  
\- Трахни меня, Ник! – потребовал Том, жадно наблюдавший за его действиями и так и прижимавший к груди коленку, открывая вид на раскрасневшуюся дырку.  
Этот придурок точно не осознавал, на что напрашивался, но нянчиться с ним у Ника сил уже не было, сдерживаться не хотелось. Хотелось вытрахать все безумие из этого ужасного идиота, через боль, через сопротивление и страдание. Ник обнял пальцами член у основания, провел головкой меж разведенных ягодиц Тома, едва-едва надавив на дырку. Конечно жеб тот не впустил его в себя так просто, Ник проскользил головкой вдоль горячего ствола Тома, но тот оставил происходящее без комментариев, а лишь дергано сглотнул и откинул голову назад, обнажая горло. Ник не собирался от приглашения отказываться, тем более, что след под щетиной будет заметен едва ли: он присосался губами к сильной шее Тома, практически укусил его, лизнул взмокшую кожу… Он думал, будет противно, но было отчего-то очень правильно и горячо. Ник вобрал в рот столько кожи, сколько мог, сжал зубами, кусая и посасывая. Том застонал в голос, Ник буквально почувствовал, как его любовнику стало еще жарче, как он расслабился и стал податливее. Ник навалился на Тома сильнее и надавил членом на его дырку опять, на этот раз проникая внутрь. Том глухо вздохнул и затих. Ник остановился тоже, пытаясь привыкнуть к узкому, девственному заду. Так ему, пожалуй, еще не везло…  
\- Блять… - яростным шепотом зашипел вдруг Том. – Если ты сейчас не продолжишь, я тебе ноги переломаю!  
\- Чтобы мы оба не могли завтра ходить? – с трудом съязвил Ник в ответ, начиная проталкиваться глубже. Тело Тома подавалось неохотно, но он молчал, не выказывая никаких признаков боли, даже если та была. Войдя едва ли до половины Ник сдал назад, но только чтобы тут же вернуться на прежние позиции: он теперь уже точно не собирался останавливаться – было слишком сладко и томительно, слишком сильно он желал этого и совершенно не собирался отказываться. Он прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в сладостном ощущении жара и давления, мягко качнул бедрами раз, другой, потом все же посмотрел на Тома… тот все так же лежал зажмурившись, но уже не сжимал губы, а глубоко дышал ртом, тихо, видимо сам того не замечая, постанывая в такт движению Ника. Даже под щетиной было видно, как раскраснелись его щеки и шея, как он взмок. Вдруг Том коротко облизал губы и Ник сорвался, толкнулся куда сильнее, чем прежде, врываясь в узкую задницу почти до конца. Том ругнулся, вцепился руками в его предплечья, до боли, до синяков, должно быть, и застонал; и ни хрена это был не стон страдающего… разве что от какой-то эротической пытки. Ник ухмыльнулся: видимо, он, наконец, вмазал по нужной точке, давая Тому распробовать всю глубину того самого «небывалого удовольствия», о котором все талдычат, - и начал набирать обороты. Тома затрясло крупной дрожью практически сразу. Ник даже поразился, на его памяти мало кому удавалось так просто и быстро расслабиться с его пусть и не таким длинным, но широким членом внутри… Том попытался поддать, вышло неловко, он ругнулся и покраснел еще пуще. Ник тихо рассмеялся, отстранился, беря своего любовничка под поясницу, приподнимая его зад. Мышцы на руках напряглись, на левом предплечье проступила вена. Ник начал трахать Тома быстро и резко. Тот схватил свой член и принялся надрачивать в такт движениям Ника, смотря при этом тому ровно в лицо. Алдис хотел бы скрыться от этого безумного, грязного взгляда, в котором отражалось слишком много: что вот сейчас Том получает то, что хотел, жесткий, грубый, практически животный трах и, заметьте, Ник этим наслаждается. Это злило, но подстегивало только пуще.  
Ник освободил одну руку и схватил ногу Тома, которую тот уж давно отпустил, закидывая ее себе на плечо, грубо сжимая его щиколотку и делая угол проникновения острее.  
\- Черт… - Том ударил затылком кровать. – Ник… я сейчас…  
Договорить он не успел.  
Ник почувствовал, как Тома затрясло сильнее, он весь напрягся, а потом меж его пальцев, сжимавших член, потекла сперма. Том застонал тихо, сладко, весь сжался, сдавливая и член Ника в себе. Тот не стал останавливаться, наоборот, задвигался быстрее, яростно врываясь в тесную дырку, чувствуя, как тяжелеют яйца, и, наконец, сдаваясь сильному, долгому оргазму, заваливаясь на Тома.  
Кровь гулко стучала в ушах, тело точно одурело от сладкого напряжения, каждая мышца, казалось, дрожала. Кто-то мягко обнимал Ника за плечи. Тот, едва ли осознававший себя, вцепился в эту руку, только спустя минуты поняв, что это Том его придерживает. Нику было тихо и покойно. Казалось, зайди сейчас в комнату Микки или еще кто, Алдис послал бы их к чертовой матери без оглядки. Том все еще тяжело дышал, от него шел жар, будто от какой-то батареи.  
\- Срань господня, - резюмировал он, наконец, видимо, собрав все свои мысли и себя в кулак. – Это было охуенно!  
Ник скатился с Тома, выскальзывая до конца из его задницы, только сейчас осознав, что так и кончил, не выходя. Он стянул резинку, завязал ее узлом и кинул на пол, полагаясь на авось в том, что не устроит пущего бардака. Так или иначе, а прямо сейчас сил подняться с кровати и дойти до ведра в ванной не было. Он не стал ничего отвечать Тому, просто потому что не знал, что сказать. Он спокойно ждал, когда этот придурок придется в себя, соберет шмотки и уйдет, причем настолько далеко, что больше они в одной команде и, желательно, в одном сегменте, не окажутся! Просто потому, что сейчас в этой пустой башке вся дурь выветрится, и Том поймет, что ни хуя ему тут не нужно, и что все это было – по пьяни, от нервов и недотраха. А Ник так и останется, лежать и мечтать о недосягаемом – о всем том, чтобы он хотел бы проделать с его внезапным «любовником на одну ночь», но чего никогда не сделает, да заодно об этом вот правильном чувстве спокойствия и уюта, которого он и со своей женой-то не испытывал. Ник уже признался самому себе, что ему – мало: мало этого сумасшедшего секса, этого обжигающего тепла и мягкой язвительности, мало Томаса, мать его, Латимера, который, тварь такая, женат и натурал, но без царя в голове и творит что только его член пожелает!  
Время текло, а Том никуда не уходил. Ник сосредоточенно изучал потолок. Внезапно Том коснулся его плеча.  
\- Ник? – звучало это обращение настороженно, вкрадчиво, так, что тот от неожиданности и удивления даже посмотрел на Тома. Тот был взъерошен и помят, но смотрел настороженно и серьезно. На его шее с правой стороны наливался красным и синим след смачного засоса и это, чтоб его, было видно даже под густой щетиной. Все-таки у Томаса была очень тонкая и нежная кожа. Ник некстати вспомнил, как краснела от его ударов задница Тома, и кровь вновь бросилась в низ живота, отдаваясь болезненным сладким спазмом во всем теле. Твою ж мать, ну как можно вызывать такие ощущения одним своим видом? Какая ж охуительная дрянь этот дебошир и зять мистера Флера!  
\- Что? – прошипел Ник, понимая, что от него ждут хоть какой-то реакции. В горле было сухо, как в Сахаре, а голос упал в какие-то неведомые низы.  
\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Том, смешно сдвигая брови. Ник кивнул. – Я что? Так плох? Тебе не понравилось?  
Ник откинулся на спину, попытался засмеяться, но вместо этого закашлялся. В конце концов, он смог вдохнуть и выплюнул:  
\- Ты идиот!  
\- Что? – возмутился тот.  
\- Мне – понравилось, - сказал Ник. Том навис над ним, а потом в его взоре появилось какое-то явно намерение. Но Ник успел быстрее, понимая, что страстного «романтического» поцелуя он сейчас просто не переживет. – Но я не разрешал тебе кончать вперед меня! – Том замер. – В следующий раз, - Ник ухмыльнулся, поднимая руки и обнимая Латимера за шею, мягко и осторожно обнимая ее ладонями, а потом – грубо надавливая пальцами на след засоса. Том ойкнул, - я надену на твой член кольцо, буду трахать твою узкую дырку без всяких резинок и слушать, как ты будешь умолять, – Том, вроде как успокоившийся и снова побелевший, плавно краснел по мере этой тирады. – Я кончу в тебя и буду смотреть, как моя сперма вытекает из твоей сладкой задницы. И тогда, может быть, я дам тебе кончить.  
Том глухо сглотнул. Ник, все ожидавший, что тот все-таки смоется, убрал руки с его шеи, отпуская. Но Латимер навис над ним, потерся мокрым от спермы, пахом о его бедро и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Хороший план.  
Ник зло схватил Тома за плечи и с рыком завалил его на спину, садясь на его бедра и будто бы собираясь начать бить его по голове.  
\- Я, мать твою, не шучу!  
\- Я – тоже, - оскалился Том.  
\- На хрена тебе вообще это все надо?! – Ник сорвался на крик, схватил Тома за горло.  
Тот молчал.  
Ник склонился к нему и поцеловал, занимая этот грязный бесстыдный рот делом…


End file.
